vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Werewolf (Novels)
Werewolves are a supernatural species of humans that can shapeshift into "wolf" like creature, or wolf during full moon. They species is officially introduced in Dark Reunion when Tyler Smallwood shapeshifts into a werewolf and attacks Meredith Sulez and Matt Honeycutt. Tree Werewolf The Original Pack | | |------ High Wolf Council | | ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- | | | | | | | | | | | Tristan Marcus Jonah Camden Shay Zander Spencer Enrique Jared Daniel Chad† Mystical Virus | ----------------------------------------- | | | Thomas Holloway Jacob Smallwood† Raimbaud di Auvergne | --------------------- | | Tyler Smallwood Caleb Smallwood | | --------------------------------- | | | Sue Carson Caroline Forbes Two Children History The origin of the werewolf race remains a mystery, but it turns out that the cavemen (so between 4500-2000 BC) possessed naturally the werewolf gene, and their descendants will inherit the gene. In 1210 there are traces of their existence through the research of a certain Gervase of Tilbury that document a story in his book. In our times there are many communities of werewolves, are social animals but which keep secret their true identify, and related to important social positions and among the various societies of the Moose, Bears and Lions Club, everything to spy the only creatures who fear: humans. A case is the town of Ridgemont. Seems that there is a High Wolf Council that has the task of investigating the supernatural events that occur in the area, to fight against the evil (just like the Vitale Society) and to protect their own kind. How to Become a Werewolf There are a few different ways to become a werewolf: #'Be born to parents with werewolf gene': If someone is bitten by a werewolf the gene then passed down through the bloodline of the infected person, though the children themselves are not werewolves. They can, however, awaken the dormancy of their true nature by drinking fresh blood or killing somebody, but the transformation is not instantaneous, in fact, it happens during their first full moon. #'Be bitten by a werewolf': Werewolves can turn humans by transmitting their saliva in a blood wound which is achieved through bites. If the human survived the attack at the next full moon he transformed into a werewolf too. #'Be impregnated by a werewolf': If a women becomes pregnant with werewolf children, she inherit their typical traits and, at the end, become a true werewolf. The transformation is faster then those that are bitten. It is more common for someone to be turned by being bitten or impregnanted by another werewolf who inherit the gene and awakening (since the ritual to do is secret and only few are aware). Characteristics Physical & Psychological Traits The emotions of werewolf are far different than the emotions of humans' or vampires'. Anger, lust, stress, hate, etc. All of those emotions blend into one final, hunger. This explains why new fledged werewolves are either totally feral or purely psychopathic. According to some who are familiar with werewolves, after one becomes a werewolf, they will have a single choice to make: to go all wolf all the time( psychologically) or to retain their humanity. This confirmed that werewolf hate both humans and vampires(who once were humans). During the first changes werewolf appears half-human, half-wolf beast; while maintaining the ability to speak their appearance has nothing of human: the face goes on in the form of muwho once were humanzzle, yellow eyes, the pupils reduced to two slits; the hair not extend to the cheeks and neck like a fur coat; nails become claws; while remaining in an upright position the body is curved and appears unusually deformed. During the subsequent transformations them assume a more animalistic form until thy assumed the form of a wolf. Be considered apart, are those who are descended from cavemen who first possessed, naturally, the werewolf gene know as Original Werewolf. It appears that these individuals have the power, once awakened their heritage, to stop processing during the full moon, and if skilled enough, to transform at will without it. Food Werewolves are predatory creatures that hunt and feed off of human or animal flesh. However, they tend to fled after killing their victims before they have a true chance to devour their prey. Cure Exist a cure, documented in the book of Gervase of Tilbury, for lycanthropy: if a werewolf is deprived of one of his limbs, he will recover his original body. Powers & Abilities *'Sharpened Senses:' They have heightened, animalistic senses which allows them to hear, see, and smell better than humans. *'Shapeshifting:' Werewolves are able to shapeshift from their human forms, to a half human, half wolf beast form at will. It is implied that werewolves are able to transform into "real" wolves. *'Animalistic Speed:' Werewolves are very fast and move with animal-like quickness and speed in human or wolf form. *'Abnormal Strength:' Werewolves are insanely strong in terms of abnormal strength; they can easily tear human and animals to pecies. *'Alpha Voice': The voice of an Alpha Werewolf have the ability to force the transformation of other werewolf against their will. Weaknesses *'Decapitation:' The act of dismembering or removing the head of a werewolf will result in death. *'Fire:' Fire can and will most likely kill a werewolf if the flames are not doused quickly. *'Heart Extraction:' The act of removing a werewolf's heart will result in a quick, instantly fast death. *'Silver:' If a werewolf is wounded by silver it will cause the werewolf to become weak and wounded. However, if a silver knife or bullet penetrates a werewolf's heart, it will result in instant death. Known Werewolves *Zander - (Original Werewolf, Untriggered, alive) *Tristan - (Original Werewolf, Unknown, alive) *Marcus - (Original Werewolf, Unknown, alive) *Jonah - (Original Werewolf, Unknown, alive) *Camden - (Original Werewolf, Unknown, alive) *Spencer - (Original Werewolf, Unknown, alive) *Enrique - (Original Werewolf, Unknown, alive) *Jared - (Original Werewolf, Unknown, alive) *Daniel - (Original Werewolf, Unknown, alive) *Chad - (Original Werewolf, Unknown, deceased) *Shay - (Original Werewolf, Unknown, alive) * High Wolf Council's Members (Unknown, alive) * Tyler Smallwood - (Triggered gene, alive) * Jacob Smallwood - (Bitten, deceased) * Caroline Forbes - (Impregnanted, alive) * Caroline's children - (Half-werewolf) * Caleb Smallwood - (presumably a descendant of werewolf, but can also use witchcraft) * Sue Carson - (Triggered gene, alive) * Raimbaud di Auvergne - (Unknown, curate, deceased) * Thomas Holloway - (Unknown, alive) See also Category:Werewolves Category:Supernatural Category:Species